


A one time thing

by Yuuko_Ichihara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Smut, Some Humor, mention of Jaime/Brienne, mention of Sansa/Sandor, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuko_Ichihara/pseuds/Yuuko_Ichihara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei was observing her with such smugness it could have been affronting. But Margaery was past caring, she was enjoying herself too much to bother. This wasn't going to become a long relationship. No, it was just a one time thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A one time thing

**Author's Note:**

> Some weeks ago smoucan mentioned that Margaery & Cersei could be an interesting couple, and I admitted that I thought the same. The other day I read the misadventures of a poor woman trying to find a one night stand, and though I shouldn't I found it funny. So I used part of her story for this particular one-shot.

The red or the green one? She couldn't choose. So she tossed a coin. The green one then. After retouching her mascara, then observing herself in the mirror for the tenth time in the last half hour, Margaery decided that was it. She needed to calm herself.

Her date would come, they had agreed on it for heaven's sake, it was time to relax. Well... could it actually be called a date? Both knew perfectly well what they wanted, it was probably going to be a one time thing and that would be the end of it. Margaery really hoped the girl wouldn't end up wanting to move in with her or something. What a silly idea! Of course she wouldn't. The girl sounded confident and even a little demanding. No, that girl was not interested in a long relationship, that much was clear.

What had the brown-eyed beauty anxious wasn't the possibility of meeting a clingy girl. No, it was that it had been so long! What, maybe... six months? Probably. Six months since Dany decided to leave. Daenerys... always thinking about conquering and new adventures, she wouldn't be convinced to stay put. The blond storm left her without even blinking an eye. “We are no longer compatible”, that had been it, the end for them, it wasn't fair but Margaery was convinced she was fine now. She had mourned Dany long enough and then realized that despite not being ready for a real relationship she had a very real need that she should attend to.

However, it had been more difficult than what she expected. This was one of the occasions she wanted to be able to film her life and upload it somewhere very public with a huge title “See, it isn't so easy for us bisexuals”. It tired her to no end how idiot were some of the people she sometimes met in her life, telling her that just because she liked people from both genders she must surely have slept around with tons of people. The myth that because one happens to feel identified with that particular orientation one then likes _just anybody_ was just one of many she had to deal with in her normal life. Most of the time she would just brush those discussions aside, or say something apparently nice while actually crushing the person who ventured speak and expose himself for the idiot he was (in most cases it was a man, but she had also met a few girls who were equally empty-headed).

No, it wasn't easier for her. Specially since it seemed all interesting guys were on holidays somewhere else and all the nice girls already seemed to be with someone. Margaery tried the bar, and even danced with a pretty red-haired girl that gave her hopes. That was until she said that “no, already have a girlfriend, and my friends over there know her, sorry” and left her. So... not only was the girl unavailable but she was also being patrolled by her friends! Great!

Then Margaery tried meeting someone at the NGO she volunteered for on the weekends. It was a LGTB group, she had actually met some friends there and now they were busy organizing the next parade. Yes, many had said that it wasn't a good idea to look for a date where one is active politically, but she was starting to get desperate. It was also in vain. Though on the surface many spoke about different views and lifestyles, most of the girls ended up speaking about wanting a monogamous and long-time relationship.

It was understandable, but at the same time frustrating. She couldn't help being frustrated about how even people in these meeting had the concept of finding the _one true love_ ingrained in their minds. Oh well.. no chance finding someone there...

It was only then that she decided to try the last resource for the most desperate of situations: a chat room. So she joined one of girls in her area to try and see if she could get lucky with one of them. It went even worse than her previous attempts. Only after a week of chatting with the several members one of them, evalissa, seemed to be more interested in her. She was getting her hopes up, evalissa seemed quite open minded and they had some common interests. Then Margaery made a huge mistake. When the other girl asked her about what she wanted romantically at the moment Margaery was bluntly honest, saying she wanted just sex for now. For some minutes evalissa didn't reply, she started to become anxious. Wishing she hadn't written that. Too late... the other girl just said that “you are mistaken deary, in here, we are all good friends and we do not want someone like you”. Without further ado, she was expelled from the group. Just like that. Fantastic!

Frustrated and tired, she was getting ready to expend another lonely night when her phone started ringing. An e-mail. Curiously enough, it was from a member of the chat group. It was from the one who's user name was goldenqueen. Seldom had she spoken with that one, she struck her as petulant. At that precise moment though, Margaery was intrigued. It seemed that evalissa had told all of them a very long and exaggerated version of what had transpired between her and Margaery. Nevertheless goldenqueen didn't seem to mind, she actually wanted to know if it was true that Margaery wanted only, _and only_ a good fuck. She seemed to be particularly interested in the part of having no need of meeting again. Ever.

At that moment, if the irritable woman had wanted Margaery to meet her in a hotel disguised as a fairy, she would have done it. If what she wanted was a promise of not being needy she would sign a paper and all. Jokingly, she replied her thus, and was surprised when the answer came only seconds afterwards actually accepting having Margaery sign a contract with the terms and promising she will send it later. Whoever goldenqueen was she sounded a bit lunatic but at this moment Margaery didn't even mind as long as the terms weren't anything dangerous.

Just as promised, another mail came to her the following morning. Luckily it was Saturday, because the contract was so long and complex she waste her entire morning reading it and thinking if this was a good idea after all. But Margaery was desperate and the terms didn't require anything risky. The only asked that she wasn't ever and under any circumstance supposed to discuss anything at all about the encounter they might have. Obviously, she wasn't supposed to mention who goldenqueen was, once she knew her. The damn thing was signed and sent by midday. The next mail only asked Margaery her address, and for a second she thought it could be a trick, how come she wasn't supposed to know anything about this mysterious woman but she was going to know where she lived? What if she was a paparazzi? Her family had managed to keep the mater of her new apartment hidden from public view after all... Nevertheless, she sent her address and before she had time to hit herself in the head she received a very short reply: “see you at 9”.

There was nothing wrong with her apartment, but the anxiety of having failed so many times and of finally finding someone made her expend three hours cleaning non-existing stains in the sofas and reorganizing many of the decorations in the living room. Then she prepared some light dinner, wasn't sure if they would eat or just get down to business but you never know. Then she bathed herself, combed her hair, put on make up, removed it, put it on again, and changing around ten times before she decided to toss that damn coin. Laughing, she remembered how nervous her friend Sansa was at her first date with the brute Sandor, unable to choose a proper dress. To think that now she was behaving similarly over a simple one night stand.

So she turned on the radio and decided to just calm down, it was no big deal, almost like a business transaction, she was good at that. It was all going to be just fine.

Or so she thought. The moment someone finally ringed her bell and she opened the door her hopes for a nice night vanished into thin air. Despite the scarf, the lens and the hat she knew exactly who that woman was. It was worse than a reporter. From all the women that could have been how did she ended up with Cersei fucking Lannister?

No, it had to be a mistake or she was her for another reason. Cersei's shocked face indicated otherwise. No... there was no mistake. Cersei **was** goldenqueen.

It seemed hours passed before any of the two reacted, then Cersei turned and clearly showed all intentions of leaving. Margaery knew she should let her go, not only was the mood dead and gone but that woman was insufferable. They had always hated each other, to think that they would have been family... Yes, she should just let Cersei leave and expend another lonely night. Another. Lonely. Night... another one...

 

“Wait” she heard herself say, against her better judgment “I mean, you are already here” that wasn't the smartest thing she had ever said.

However Cersei turned to observe her, an eyebrow raised in incredulity “You are not implying we're going to... It should be clear to you the deal is off, silly girl”

That again, her arrogance in all its disgusting glory. But Margaery was seriously desperate.

“Well, you could at least come and, we could catch up?” said Margaery doubting more than ever her own intelligence.

“Seriously?” replied Cersei, with a tone a queen would use while addresing the dirtiest of commoners.

“I mean, we haven't seen each other in years, I'm sure there is so much that has happened with you”

 _Yes, let her talk about herself, she likes that_ thought Margaery. Of course she knew everything about Cersei. Being the heiress of one of the biggest oil companies in the world had its disadvantages after all. Everything about Cersei and her twin was covered in the news, internet, God! It was probably even know in the outer space that Cersei had an incestuous relationship with her gorgeous twin, Jaime. At the same time it was known that such relationship had come to a sad end the day the golden Jaime was injured in a car accident. Apparently he had started to cut ties with his family before that, some said due to the influence of a certain colleague of his, a biologist. Unlike the rest of the family, he became a known botanist and soon after the accident it became absolutely clear he had no interest in working in his father's company. He had disappeared afterwards but some tabloids mentioned seeing him with his colleague, Brienne.

Margaery had actually met Brienne. A tall, ungainly but serious and smart girl. She had seen her in a bioengineering conference. The girl had directly questioned Tyrell enterprise's behavior regarding independent studies about their products. Margaery had replied very calmly but was curious about the tall girl's boldness. She had seen her in other meetings after that, in one of those they were staying near a beach in Greece. It was a month before the accident that made Prof. Jaime Lannister lose his hand. The place was a paradise. It was the first time she saw the big woman with Prof. Jaime. Margaery was seating in a bench, enjoying the sun when she saw the two of them walking towards the sea. Brienne seemed to be holding the big towel that was covering her as if her life depended on it while Prof. Jaime kept joking with her, telling her to “loosen up” and “enjoy the sea”. They were not as near by but the noise they were making would wake up dragons. Prof. Jaime seemed happy, laughing and trying to tickle the tall girl, while she pushed him gently and smiled shyly. The girl was as red as a tomato and she hadn't even been barely exposed to the sun, she was obviously blushing. It didn't require any expertise to notice that something was going on there with those two. Finally Brienne, let her towel fall and she ran to the water followed by a smiling Jaime. That girl could be tall and muscular but she could swim. Margaery remembered her toned muscles, her long legs, and how she was almost a beauty when she smiled while watching Jaime approach her.

It was clear, Margaery was absolutely desperate, if only the thought of the body of that ugly girl was turning her on.

“It can't hurt you, we can just drink some wine and-” she started saying.

“Do you have more than one bottle?” interrupted Cersei.

“Yes, of course, as you know my family owns a lovely vineyard and two years ago they had a particularly good harvest-”

“Bring two bottles” interrupted Cersei again and just pushed Margaery aside to get in.

At the beginning they didn't say much, then Cersei talked a bit about how things were going with the business and it seemed the night didn't need to end badly. Soon they ended the two bottles and Margaery had to open a third one, and they were in the middle of that one when Cersei started accusing Margaery of being a cold bitch for being able to forget about “dear Joff” so fast.

It had been a terrible idea, to let this woman in. It was self-evident that nothing could ever happen between the two.

“It was an arranged marriage, a facade, and you know that, almost a business agreement, and that was years ago, you have been a widow for almost the same time and I don't see you suffering, I wasn't even married to him for more than a second” Margaery decided to stop trying. Yes, they had almost been family. A sudden heart attack prevented it from becoming a reality. Joffrey had seemed too young to have died in that way but it had happened, right on their wedding day. Despite the police investigation they never found anything strange. Margaery always suspected something was odd in the way he died, and was sure of who was behind it. It was actually very obvious if one could just sit and think about it. However, for a long time Cersei blamed her, despite the lack of proof.

“Joff was my son, I loved him. And mine wasn't a real marriage either! I didn't love my husband” said Cersei.

“There you go, we were nothing but pawns for our families” replied Margaery and gulped down her cup.

“Indeed we were” said Cersei, somewhat more calmly, staring at the balcony. “You never loved him” insisted Cersei.

“Or hated him, for that matter, he didn't love me either, if that makes you happy, he loved his guns and nothing else” replied Margaery, with equal venom.

“He did” said Cersei in surprise “How?... He... told you?”

“No, I could see, the only thing he liked was killing... animals” _he would have killed people if he could_ thought Margaery, shivering. Part of the reason why she couldn't really mourn him was that he was a little sociopath after all.

“He liked hunting, he was good at it” corrected Cersei.

“You can say that” conceded Margaery.

“Why? Why did you kill him?” insisted Cersei

 _Here we go, maybe she isn't curios about sex at all, she just wanted to accuse me of this again_ thought Margaery, sighting again.

“Look, you are not a stupid woman, so think a bit here. What would I have to win by killing your son? Our families wanted an agreement, they were trying to mascaraed my tendencies and profit at the same time. I was loved by media, your son wasn't. We all wanted good press despite how dishonorable our companies are. Nothing better than a _love story_ , a _fairy tale_ , a _princess and prince_ sort of story. That was the plan, it was all going well! And if in the meantime we signed some agreement and joint projects, nobody was going to be annoyed, right? Except that the moment your son died and you trowed your accusations at me, it all died down.” Cersei was surprisingly silent, her eyebrow raised, showing her reluctance to believe in Margaery. It didn't stop the brown-eyed girl from continuing, she had held this rage for long and was tired of being accused unjustly.

“But then... who benefited from all this? I know that poison is usually a _female weapon_ but try and think that it might have been used to confuse others in this situation. Did you notice someone actually did benefit? Did you ever analyze and notice that the one benefiting from how cold the relationship between Tyrells and Lannisters became after that was Petyr Baelish? And, hasn't the previous husband of her now deceased wife died in similar circumstances?” finished her.

Cersei was speechless. Her eyes wide and her mouth open. Margaery could almost see the fumes leaving the blonde's ears, her rage so obvious. The brown-eyed girl had always wanted to tell Cersei about her suspicions, to let her know that their now stronger business partner was actually nothing but a treacherous snake.

“That bastard. He did it... Of course... we signed our agreement with him only months after Joff died and he had become increasingly richer ever since. I will crush him” said Cersei in a voice that indicated that if Petyr was in front of her she would have killed him with her own hands.

“You may not even need to” laughed Margaery.

“What do you mean?” snapped Cersei.

“Can't say much, but we used to work with him and there is a particular dirty business that is about to be published in an important newspaper... we need a scapegoat and Petyr has annoyed not just my family but many others, people who aren't interested in losing the game, so I suggested let's gain some nice publicity and get rid of that rat, shall we?” and she raised her cup to Cersei as if saying _you're welcome_.

“I'll contribute with more _evidence_ ” said Cersei, decidedly.

 _Probably fake evidence... but whatever, have it your way_ thought Margaery and nodded impatiently to Cersei.

Margaery was tired but still it made her curios how come this woman was still there. If Cersei hated her so much, why didn't she just leave? Was she staying just for the wine or was she also somehow interested in trying to keep their... agreement?

It was best not to hope for impossible things, so she just kept drinking and somehow they kept talking. It was a bit awkward after the accusations and the revelation... but then after they finished their third bottle it seemed that they were slightly more comfortable. They turned their discussion to more frivolous matters, safer topics.

The moment they ended their fourth bottle Cersei simply stood up. With a little difficulty actually, and observed Margaery with a strange look on her eyes.

“Where is your bedroom?” asked Cersei bluntly.

“It's over... there” she pointed the direction to her.

“Show it to me” said Cersei, in her _I'm a q_ _ueen_ tone again.

Margaery wasn't stupid, she understood what Cersei meant but decided to let her be the one who called the shots.

 _Maybe she wants to experiment, what it feels like to be with a woman_ thought Margaery while she turned on the lights of her bedroom.

“Nice decoration” said Cersei in a tone that indicated the complete opposite of that statement.

 _Or maybe she wants to continue annoying me_ thought the brown-eyed girl, sighting.

“Well, not everyone is obsessed with golden lions and red-” but Margaery was interrupted again.

“Just shut up” and her unexpectedly Cersei kissed Margaery, pushing her to the wall.

For a woman of her size, Cersei had a pretty strong grip. With one hand she held Margaery's neck almost painfully while the other was slowly going towards her left leg. The kiss was violent, possessive even, as well as her hands. They way they explored Margaery's body, strongly, violently, almost as if wanting to conquer an unknown land, it made her lose her breath. The only soft things about Cersei were her skin, her hair and her lips but for this night, Margaery wouldn't mind.

Swiftly her dress was removed from her body and then Margaery was pushed to the bed. For a moment, while Cersei hovered on top of her, observing her, Margaery suspected something was going wrong again. The fear dissipated as soon as Cersei started removing Margaery's underwear.

She had been mistaken, it wasn't the first time Cersei was with a woman. The way Cersei touched her was confirmation enough. Margaery orgasmed with a sound that was almost a grunt. It seemed to please her blond lover.

At that moment Margaery noticed that Cersei was still fully clothed and decided to do something about it. But Cersei didn't allow her, every time she tried to remove a piece, the blond woman would push her hand and try and hold her. It was surprisingly exciting to be with a woman that didn't want to release any of her dominance over her.

Margaery struggled for a long time but finally managed to be on top of her and pressed her lips on Cersei's. At first the blond woman seemed to want to resist, to recover her place but then she held Margaery with such force it seemed she wanted to break her in two. Cersei seemed to take over her, despite being the one with her back on the bed. Cersei's lovemaking was equally passionate and possessive, she seemed to inundate all with her own self. Her personality had always been very dominant, she always wanted to be the one who had the last word in every discussion, every agreement.

It was almost suffocating.

Margaery released herself from the fiery embrace, and then decided to dive down. It wasn't fair that she was the only one being satisfied. When Cersei realized what Margaery intended to do, she seemed to doubt for a split second. But the doubt died as soon as Margaery's hands caressed the blond's legs and then her juncture. While removing Cersei's clothes, she caressed her and pressed her soft skin, kissed her nipples and touched her folds with care. Cersei moaned in approval.

Slowly, Margaery planted kissed on Cersei's skin, following the trail to her slit. Finally she reached it and licked it, enjoying Cersei's moans more than what she would have expected. She was a demanding lover, pushing her with her hands, wanting to dominate even how intense she wanted Margaery to be.

Her demands were almost audible. _Faster, faster_. In other lovers, she found that to be annoying. In Cersei it was alluring. She couldn't explain it, there was something particularly interesting about fighting with Cersei for power. Now she acknowledged, the spark had always been there. It seemed that every time they were together in a room, they would both struggle to dominate a conversation, to turn everyone's point of view, to gain supporters or to just win. Win, always. Both had always wanted to be victorious.

After Cersei came for the the fifth time, she grabbed Margaery's shoulders and pushed her to the bed. Panting and sweating, Cersei didn't look as composed as before, but the sight was a welcomed one for Margaery. The blond woman just placed her head in between Margaery's breast and fingered her with intent. She also attacked the brown-eyed's breast as if her life depended on it. She kissed and sucked her like a lion. Margaery moaned loudly once she reached her peak. The blond stood over her, then started licking her fingers, slowly, as if savoring a delicious meal, a lioness enjoying a prey she had just hunted. Cersei was observing her with such smugness it could have been affronting. But Margaery was past caring, she was enjoying herself too much to bother. This wasn't going to become a long relationship. No, it was just a one time thing. Whatever Cersei thought was unimportant, she would never reveal this to anyone and neither could Margaery so she rather just have a great time and then forget about it.

 

The stupid alarm clock woke her up. Why would she need to wake up at 8 am on a Sunday morning? Margaery was unsurprised when she realized she was alone. Vaguely she remembered being woken up at around 3 am for another lengthy session and was glad of the soundproof walls, otherwise her neighbors would have surely complained. At 8:30 am her phone ringed with her calendar reminder of a date she had. Sansa wanted to meet for breakfast at that coffee shop where they had great lemon cakes, they had marked it a month ago. Oh well... Reluctantly she washed herself, put on make-up and dressed.

Sansa was very happy to see her, she almost flew from her chair when she saw Margaery.

 

“Hi dear! I wanted so much to see you” said the red-haired girl as she hugged her.

“Me too, but we could have met at 11, for brunch or something, you know, 9 is so early for a Sunday” said Margaery.

“Oh sorry but... wait” and Sansa sat and observed her while she sat “There's something different about you... you seem so...”.

“Tired?” joked Margaery.

“No... that is not it... is more... you look... satisfied, like you had a great night” smiled Sansa.

They both laughed. It was funny how Sansa was slowly managing to understand and feel more comfortable about these kind of things.

“Yeah, well, we didn't meet for that, now, you wanted to tell me something, tell me!” said Margaery.

“Well, yes, but we are here so we can both talk, I want to know about you, what are you up to, and it seemed you were up to something yesterday, so...” it seemed Sansa was quite decided on finding out, so Margaery decided to say without revealing much.

“Well, yes, I had a fun night, but it was all, I am not in a relationship... yes I know you think one should reserve sex for a serious relationship, I understand but I do not share that idea” said Margaery carefully.

“So it was just someone you just met” said Sansa, less enthusiastically.

“In a way, yes” replied Margaery.

“What do you mean?” insisted Sansa.

“That is not happening again, just a one night thing, so there isn't much to tell really, just that it was good” nodded Margaery.

“Oh” and she could tell that Sansa felt sorry for her.

“Don't please, I am happy! Not all of us want a charming prince to come and take us in his white horse, some of us are happy with a different story” clarified Margaery.

“Who said mine was a pretty prince?” said Sansa smiling, a bit sweetly, a poor attempt at looking wicked.

“Well, let's hear about it” said Margaery

Despite having to wake up too early, it was worth it. Sansa was fun to hang around whenever her limited notions about romance didn't clash with Margaery's views of the world. She was a sweet girl but her parents had always treated her like a little princess and that hadn't been so positive for her. Too many times Sansa had been shocked by the world's cruelty, when hearing new girls half her age wouldn't blink an eye about. Too many times she had been made fun of and tricked by people with obvious bad intentions. She had been too sheltered but slowly, she was becoming a mature woman with her own voice. However, from time to time these old-fashioned ideas would resurface and they would have a minor discussion. Anyone could see that she was happy in her relationship with Sandor, despite his bad looks. Well, one can't always judge a book by his cover. In part, Margaery thought that it was that relationship what was helping Sansa become a little less immature.

 

As days went by, Margaery was absorbed by work and family meetings. Only at night she remembered Cersei. After a month she realized, surprised, that she no longer dreamed of Dany. Margaery wasn't stupid, she knew that she would never see Cersei again, or if she did, it would not be for _that_. It wasn't true love, it wasn't the _one_ or anything like that. Despite her ridiculous possessiveness and attitude, Cersei was a good lover. And part of Margaery wanted just that, at least for now.

So Margaery was greatly surprised when two months later the one ringing her doorbell was Cersei again. Without even letting her speak she just entered the apartment like the queen she believed herself to be.

Cersei had a folder in her hands, she threw it on the table in front of the sofa at the same time she sat on said sofa.

“Here is my part” said Cersei, as if that made any sense.

“I... am not sure what you mean” _what are you doing here ?_ Was the right question.

“I've seen the news, they are gathering more and more evidence against Baelish, here's my part. I came to discuss how are we going to do that. The Lannisters could benefit with a bit of ” said Cersei.

“Well, you could have sent an e-mail” said Margaery, matter-of-factually.

“Do I annoy you so much?” replied Cersei and look at her right in the face.

“No, of course not. Let's discuss this” and she moved to sit in front of her.

“Do you have more of that wine of last time” interrupted Cersei, casually.

 _She's breaking the rules!_ thought Margaery, trying not to smile. They were supposed to act like it has never happened, like if Cersei had never been there. But now, not only was she there again, she was referring to the wines they drank together.

“Well do you?” insisted Cersei, when Margaery stood there, holding the armchair and nearly seated. She surely looked very stupid.

“Of course!” Margaery finally replied and went for the wine. Smiling like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by this story http://bloggerfeminista.blogspot.de/2011/05/tres-escenas-lesbicas-sin-final_28.html (it's in Spanish)


End file.
